


The Gods Are Not On Our Side

by eddiewrites307



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody loves Tony, Gay, Greek Mythology AU, Greek god au, M/M, Steve Does His Best, bucky is a mess tbh, duh - Freeform, everyones a god baby, hades and persephone yayyyyy, he is small but he is fierce, natasha is frightening, this weird little plot bunny would not leave me alone, tony is the best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: When Hades (Bucky) lays eyes on Persephone (Tony), he is instantly smitten. But now, he must fight the other gods for Persephone's favor.Is it worth mentioning that he has yet to speak with the other god?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180
Collections: Marvel





	The Gods Are Not On Our Side

Something not many people knew was that Persephone was actually male. Or at least, somewhat masculine.

He had brown hair, large brown eyes, and the build of a mechanic. However, despite his masculine stature, he wore soft white and pink robes, and feminine sandals, and plenty of Grecian jewelry to set off his large eyes. He had plenty of admirers amongst the gods, but most noticeably, he had the admiration of Hades.

Hades, the god of the Underworld, was as dark and brooding as you’d expect, with long dark hair and icy blue eyes, consistently clad in black robes and with a weaponized arm that he used for reaping the souls of the damned. He had fallen deeply for Persephone, but was unable to reach him, due to the protection of the other gods.

Apollo was particularly defensive of Persephone, having decided to one day claim the oblivious god as his own, but Hades wouldn’t allow it.

No, he wouldn’t.

~

Apollo, as per usual, was exceedingly difficult to talk to. The man who so closely resembled the sun itself, with his golden hair and blue eyes and boyish charm, was also most commonly known for his stubbornness, force of will, and protective nature. So it really wasn’t all that surprising that when Hades approached him after a solstice meeting, things went a bit south.

“I’m sorry, you want to talk to Persephone?” Apollo said, one eyebrow cautiously raised, muscled arms crossed against a broad chest. “Why? Demeter won’t like it.”   


Hades raised his own eyebrow in return. He didn’t fear Apollo, after all, he had a much higher ranking than him in the godly hierarchy. However, he did have to be careful. If Apollo were to get the other gods involved, it could be disastrous. “I just want to get to know him. I know all the other gods, including Demeter herself, thank you, but I’ve never so much as spoken to Persephone.”

Apollo sighed, a long sigh that spoke wondered as his shoulders slouched. “It won’t go over well, Hades. You know that.”

Hades scowled fiercely, but he knew Apollo had a point. The sun god wasn’t cruel or malicious, not to Hades, not like the other gods tended to be. He was simply attempting to keep the peace. And he wasn’t wrong to, either - if Demeter was to catch wind of Hades fascination, or rather infatuation, with Persephone...there would be bloodshed. The goddess was remarkably protective of her child, and for good reason. Everyone knew about the rooms full of courting gifts, the none-too-subtle flirtations, all the crap Persephone had to deal with. The young god was beautiful, kind, and pure. Hades of course had heard the rumors of Persephone's tendency to verbally attack his suitors, the sharp wit that brought many gods to their knees. 

Yet in all honesty, this only served to heighten Hades’ feelings for the other. Knowing his temper would be balanced by someone unafraid to call him out when he was being insufferable, yet still would be able to love him.

Hades looked up, meeting Apollo’s eyes, watching golden eyebrows raise as the other god interpreted the fire in Hades’ own eyes. “I am willing to fight for Persephone. Even if I have to bring down Mount Olympus in the process.”

~   


Hades walked into his throne room in the Underworld, rubbing at his eyes with his flash hand, wishing not for the first time that he wasn’t saddled with responsibility. The dead were tiresome, and obnoxious, the best of them requiring constant reassurance and the worst...well, it was best not to speak of them, if you could.

On top of the typical bone-deep exhaustion associated with running this place, there was the fact that Hades still hadn’t had the opportunity to speak with Persephone. Apollo, in his typical chivalrous and peace-keeping fashion, had refused to work with Hades to arrange a meeting of sorts. It was unfortunate, but Hades did understand. Wars between gods were never pretty.

He removed his hand from his face, and abruptly jumped a foot into the air, for there, seated on his throne, was Demeter.

Demeter didn’t seem like she would be very intimidating, with her small stature and affinity for plants, her red hair always perfectly curled. But people tend to forget how unforgiving nature truly is, and you can see a glint of that in her eyes and smile, the knowledge that she would tear you down without mercy nor a hair falling out of place.

“Demeter.” Hades greeted, attempting in vain to soothe his heart rate.  _ Damn you, Apollo, and your loose lips. _ “What brings you to the Underworld?”   


“I’m sure you know why I’m here, but if it pleases you, I’ll reiterate.” Demeter said, slipping gracefully from the throne and sauntering to where Hades stood, frozen in his tracks. “I hear that you wish to speak to my son. You, the god of the dead, speaking with a god of spring.” Her eyes hardened. “Don’t think I do not realize what the gods think of my children. I see their looks, I hear their comments. Persephone is not yours to have, he never will be. You, Hades, will never so much as have the chance to speak to my son, or may Zeus himself help prepare your burial shroud.”   


Hades said nothing. He knew better than to provoke the goddess, and he knew whatever words came from his mouth at this moment would not be friendly.

Demeter gave him one last long, searching gaze, before pulling herself up to her full height, nodding once, and vanishing, heading back to Olympus to be with her son.

Her son, who Hades was now much more desperate to have.

~   


It took a bit of trickery, but eventually he got Persephone into his clutches. He had left out the seeds of a pomegranate, and once the other ate then, he would be damned to the Underworld.

It was morally grey, yes, but Hades would have all of eternity to make up for it. Which he may need, based off of the rage Persephone had flung himself headfirst into.

“JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL THE OTHER GODS HEAR ABOUT THIS!” He screamed, flinging his arms about wildly as he paced back and forth across Hades’ throne room, making the god of death feel increasingly more guilty for being unable to control his urges. “AND POSEIDON ESPECIALLY! YOU THINK HIS ANGER ISSUES ARE BAD ENOUGH ALREADY, JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL-wait, is that a metal arm?”   


Hades blinked, unaware of what caused the sudden mood change in the beautiful god, but not wanting to argue it. He truly hadn’t expected this much of a backlash. “Um, yes?” He said hesitantly, holding out his metal arm slowly. “It’s more modern than the scythe.”   


Persephone watched in fascination as the metal flexed. “Don’t get me wrong…” He mused. “I’m still really pissed at you. But that’s cool as hell-er, sorry.”   


“It’s fine.” Hades said, amused. “Um...I don’t suppose you would agree to going out with me if I let you go, would you?”   


Persephone hit him with a cold look. “Is that seriously what this is about? You kidnapped me to fuckin seduce me?”    


“More than just seduce!” Hades protested. “I think you’re stunning, yes, but you’re also kind, and I’ve heard such amazing things about you, and you don’t look at me in disgust like everyone else does, and...and yeah.” He finished lamely, looking up in hope only to find laughter written all over the other gods face,

“Fine.” Persephone announced after a moment's silence, laughter giving way to a look that seemed to be more intrigued than anything. Persephone, intrigued by Hades...what a concept. “One date. After that, it depends on you proving yourself.”   


Hades grinned and nodded.

“And one more thing, big guy…” Persephone said. “Call me Tony. None of this birthname bullshit.”   


“Only if you call me Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the story and relationship of Hades and Persephone, so of course I had to convert it into winteriron. I technically wrote this a year ago, but I just came across the draft and did some severe editing, and this was my result


End file.
